Into The Spire
Speak with (-481, 237, 349) in *Enter the . *Locate . **Note: Be wary of running straight in. There is a 100 Epic x2 Primordial Malice shadowknight that is guarding the door on the other side of the room. They are also in much of the rest of the zone as roamers. *Go the the second door on the left and take the first right. If the roaming guard is close, wait for him to walk away and sneak into the room on the left. See and have the Queen held captive (121, 2, -69). **I had to go between the two tables for the update. *Create a distraction for the Primordial Malice Guards. *Go back out to the right, and turn right again to head for the room at the end of the hall, with the spell podium. Look on the ground for a small gold and white scroll labeled "Spire Guardian Resurrection Spells". It can be anywhere on the floor around the piles of papers in the room. Pick it up and place it on the podium. Click the podium again to activate it. You can now walk around the Spire and not be bothered by the epic guards. *Find a way to distract the others. *Run all the way to the other side of the spire, to the room at which Thaneni's skeleton is outside. In the room, on the ground somewhere is a gold and white scroll labeled "Explosive Properties of Magical Crystals". Puts a recipe in your recipe book. Look on the podium for the ingredients. **You need 2 crystal fragments, 2 crystal shards, and 1 candle wax, all obtainable from the podium. Create the Explosive Crystals on the Alchemist's Mortar and Pestal on the podium. *Head out of the room, to the right, and follow the spire to the other side to a room on the right filled with valuable, flammable crates (106, 3, -124). Light them on fire with the crystals. *Free . and have left to deal with the distraction. Run back to the room they were in and destroy the 6 purple binding crystals around the room. *Speak with Queen Awenielle. You need to leave quickly. She casts a spell that transports you....somewhere. *Where am I? **You're on a boat on and you have to get off! *Hail an iksar slave. *Recover my equipment and escape this slave ship. (seems to work the same as the adventure line) *Go to the left door, and listen to the Captain drone about your armor and needing plat. When he walks away, a hungry bilge rat enters cell area and goes to Iksar Slave. Hail the iksar slave. Hail the pet rat Killten. Feed the rat. Tell him to retrieve his master's keys in exchange for food; Killten will leave and return. He drops keys on the ground for food. Retrieve keys and unlock right side cell door (-4, 16, 66). Left side does not unlock. **Note: Totems of escape and invisibility do not work while on the ship. **Note: Leaving the cell door open when the wandering slaver passes, without you inside the cells, will automatically trigger a loose-slave alarm. Closing the door after you leave the cell seems to avoid this. **Note: When outside the cells, and waiting for the wandering slaver to pass, the furthest corners underneath the stairs against the walls of the ship seem to be safe from his vision, and a good spot to wait for him to wander to the other side. *Wait for the wandering slaver to pass the cells, and sneak out under the right side stairs to the edge of the ship where the crates are. There is a pick there. Take it. *Make sure the wandering slaver is away and climb part-way up the stairs. At the top is a brig guard, who can see from quite a distance. Being on the second step of landing seems to work fine even though it is techincally out of range. Look up at the post nearest the top of the steps. There is a rope coiled on there. Take it. *Go into your inventory and inspect the pick to combine it with the rope and form a grappling hook. Watch for the wandering slaver's path, and sneak to the left side of the ship, and go partially up those stairs. You're looking to jump the rail (4th step down from the top should be high enough to jump onto the rail and be outside the brig's line of sight) and go to the back side of the bowspite. There is a shiny spot there to throw the grappling hook (0.47, 32, 83). Throw the hook, climb the rope, and click the hook to take it with you. Crouch to avoid being seen as you walk across the bowspite to the next section of the ship. *Again, avoid the wandering slaver. Wait for him to walk left, then jump right and go to the edge of the ship and drop down just inside the wall. *I'll Never Get Past All Those Slavers. I Need to Create a Distraction: Look left and see a crate(-2, 11, 1); sneak to it and climb inside. Scooch across the doorway, and look inside. Listen as the Captain speaks about where to sell you. **Note: Wait for him to get done speaking. Going in early seems to trigger a loose slave notice. *Hug the right side wall and sneak past the Captain and his mate. Go around the wall and hang a sharp left when you get to the doorway. There will be barrels of drink there. *Right click the buff in your maintained spell bar to leave the crate. Spill the rum, and turn around and light it on fire with the lantern on the wall. *Climb back into the crate quickly and go back the way you came. All the slavers should be at the fire. The box will fall apart half-way across the deck. Go to the doorway of the next section of the ship. *Get Your Armor Back: Sneak up behind the slaver and Right click him to knock him out. Click him again to take your head gear. **Note: If the hand icon disappears, back away from him quickly to avoid his notice. He will eventually turn around and go back to what he was doing. *Run back to the previous deck, and look at the Right side rigging for a shiny spot to climb. Sneak up on the slaver and Right click him to kick him off the crow's nest. *Look up for a shiny spot to climb on the rope across the masts. Occasionally an emote "The winds pick up." Grab the rope to hold on and wait for it to pass. **Note: It is possible to drop off the rope; if you do, the wind will blast you off into the ocean and you die. When you rez, you are back in the brig again. However I only had to sneak past the slavers at the cell doors. The rest of the slavers had been distracted by the fire and are gone. *Kick the guard off the other side the same way as before. Look up onto the mast for a shiny spot to zip line down to the next deck. Look for another spot to zip line down to the deck below that. The landing will knock out a cannoneer. Pick up the cannonball. Look down into the hole. *Wait for the Captain to pass below, and drop the cannonball on him. Drop down, take your gear, and look back up to find a shiny spot to grapple. *Climb back up. Go to the front of the cannon, load the barrel, and click to light the fuse. Wheeeeeeee!!!! *Land on the Obulus Frontier Beach to meet Vhesh (132, -239, -868).